When one starts talking to a tree
by typingtrashbin
Summary: Here we find someone talking to a tree.Wait, a tree?What words shall be spoken of? Was someone was eavesdropping?Who knew that treetalking would be so troublesome?Possible OOC due to the demand to make him confess.NXM.Read and review.:p JUST COMPLETED....
1. HIS TREETALKING

When one starts talking to a tree, what happens? What words shall be spoken of?

* * *

this is my first fic. so dont be so harsh. ok? please review...

* * *

I was at the Sakura tree. Pondering about things a man would never have the guts to talk about. His feelings. 

Then I just started babbling to _my_ –scratch that- **our **tree.

"I have never felt this loneliness before. Though I have been alone for a long time, I finally realized this when I met you."

"The aura that surrounds you, it makes everyone come to you though they don't realize it. Even I, the creature of the darkness have finally succumbed to it."

"In your presence, I see my darkness. I see how useless and weak I really am. I see that I am of no importance to the world. I am just a bundle of useless nerves and tissues that only contributes to the ever increasing population in this stupid world."

"In your presence, I see how my broken and lost my life really is. I see how I have wasted much of my life."

"But I also found that in your presence, I could be safe. I could be secure. I found a shelter that I can be myself. I found the warmth that could melt even the coldest of hearts. In your presence, I found myself learning how to love the world I had despised for all these years."

"In your presence, I found myself falling even deeper into your spell."

"Your loud voice, childish pigtails, your bright eyes, and most of all, your stupid smile, I just couldn't forget it. It haunted my dreams. Seeing them drown into the pool of crimson liquid that surrounds my life, it was plain torture. If I were to lose you to that, I would never forgive myself."

"Even in reality, I could not escape that hurt. All those times I see you happy with other guys, it makes me want to burn something up. I keep asking myself: Why won't those jerks mind their own property? Wait, my property??? I couldn't even admit those three damn words to myself; what more if I say it to you."

"I hate my stupid life. I regret all those times that I could have just died. But then again, would I want to end my life that has just begun to become brighter? Wouldn't I miss all those moments with you; those moments I treasure here inside my heart. Wouldn't I miss your laugh, your eyes and most of all, that smile of yours?"

"I guess its no use talking to a stupid tree. But at least, I have released all those emotions I bottled up inside me."

And as I was about to head back to my room for a needed nap, I heard a shrill voice.

"Who are you talking to Natsume," said a girl with pigtails. I replied: "To **our** tree."


	2. HER UNWANTED EAVESDROPPING

at first, i wanted it to be a ONESHOT but you cant stop inspiration, right? so there. this chap is in mikan's pov. pls read and review. btw thnks for those who gave a review. it is much appreciated...

* * *

There were so many things on the mind of a brunette for the past weeks. Assignments, projects and all that lot were practically reigning over her life, even as she slept. She was way preoccupied with all these things.

So she decided to go to a place where she could think. A place where she could ponder upon things she would usually brush off; a place where solace reigned in the atmosphere. A place where she found the peace of mind she could never find, even the four walls of her room. A place where an unexpected someone would give her the advice she always needed. The sakura tree.

She went there after she finished all her responsibilities within the classroom walls. She walked to the tree to find someone talking. It dawned on her that it was a boy, no, a man. It seemed that the person was somehow confessing to a person but then she noticed that he was alone.

Questions flooded her mind. "Is this guy whack or something? No, that can't be it… Maybe he is practicing to confess to his love?? Hmmmm…. I wonder who the lucky girl is. I hope she's someone I know."

Trying to get a better view of the features of the speaker, she neared the guy, keeping a safe distance. She glanced in the direction of the guy. She saw raven hair, crimson eyes and wait, are those tears??? She wanted to approach the guy to give him a shoulder to cry on. And that's when she got a clear view of the guy. It was her partner, Natsume.

As she approached her partner as he was to leave. She battled with her thoughts on how to approach him, seeing as he just shed some tears.

The she just blurted out, "Who are talking to, Natsume?" She wanted to make it appear to him that she had heard nothing at all.

He replied, "To **our** tree"

Wait; did he just say a tree???

* * *

yey. im done with this chap. i'l update it sooner then you'll think. pls read and review. comments and suggestions are highly appreciated...

ciao!


	3. ADVISING HOW TO GET HERSELF

Hey to all who attempted reading my suckish fic. Sorry for the long update. Been busy with a lot of stuff; actually, I still am. I'm just trying to live up to my promise to those suckers, I mean readers, that believed in me. Just as always, please read and review. thanks for all those who did read THEN review.

* * *

I forgot about the disclaimer thing: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE. Everyone wishes they do. Well keep dreaming. It's already taken by somebody else.

* * *

He battled with himself on how to approach the girl as he practically confessed to her. (Remember, she heard him talking.) But then, he thought to himself: _She probably won't realize it was her as she is so dense_. 

"Hey, Polka dots. Did you hear anything?"

"I've got a name you know. It's Mikan. M-I-K-A-N. Use it, idiot."

"Tch. Whatever. So just answer my question. Did you hear anything?"

Sweating and looking rather constipated, she replied, "Ughh.. I heard nothing, I promise!!"

He raised his eyebrow. It was totally obvious that she was lying.

"You were never a good liar, Polka dots. You know, it would save you a lot more trouble if you just say the truth."

"I am not lying", she replied adamantly.

"So what's with all the sweat, my _ever honest_ Polka dots?"

"Ughh… You got me there, Natsume."

"So just tell me, what did you hear, idiot eavesdropper."

"Umm…"_ Everything_?? _No, I can't tell him that. He'll kill me for sure._

"Nothing much but the thing about it being pointless talking to a tree and something."

He knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he decided to drop it.

"Tch, whatever Polka."

He was about to head back then Mikan just blurted out, "So who's the lucky girl?"

He turned around to see a curious teen staring back at him. "What do you mean, 'lucky girl'?" _She heard me talking alright. I should have done this somewhere where absolutely no one could hear me. But part of me, wanted to do this thing here._

(Just admit it, you wanted to do it under the sakura tree because you were hoping for _someone_ to hear you.)

"You know, the girl that has the ever illusive NATSUME HYUUGA so infatuated."

_You._ "It's nobody. Why? Are you hoping it would be you?" he smirked.

"NO, of course not." _I wish I was that girl. Get out stupid thoughts.  
_

"So why'd you ask?"

"Just curious."

Obviously, not comfortable, he decided not to reply on that.

"Hey Natsume, you want me to help you with her, who ever she maybe…"

_She couldn't even realize it was her all a long. And here she wants me to help her get, well, her. Typical._

"Hn"

"Natsume, you can practice confessing to her by pretending I am her. What do you think?"

_I don't need to pretend coz you're her, idiot._

"Hn"

"Okay, but first why don't we sit. My legs are killing me."

He followed and sat beside her. His heart was starting to beat faster. _If I don't get this over with, I might just end up dying not because of all those stupid missions but by this stupid girl's demands._

"So Natsume, I'm gonna tell you things you should do when your confessing to her. Okay? So listen up.", she said.

"What Polka dots, you're suddenly giving me advice on how to confess to a person? Have you actually tried this on a person?" _Coz if you did, I'll burn whoever he is to a crisp._

"Ummm…. No" _Good. "_ But I read this in one of those magazines Anna lent me."

"I didn't know you read." he replied.

"I do read. And if you don't mind shutting up because I'm trying to help you. You should be grateful I'm doing this."

"Why should I? You offered to do it, didn't you?"

"Fine, if you don't want me to help, then I won't." She stood up to leave just then somebody held her wrist back.

She turned around then sat back beside Natsume. "I knew you'd come around. So you should do this…"

* * *

Okay.. this is the end of this chap. Hope you don't torch me to death.. ok? You know the drill, read and review.. 

probably won't be able to update for a while but don't you worry. i will update within a week or so. Ja!


	4. HER RESPONSE

Hey to all readers. This is now my fourth chap. Hope you like it. Any comments, may it be violent or not, would be greatly appreciated. OKAY?? Got it, dorks?

* * *

Beware: The characters are a little OOC, I think. So sue me.

* * *

The disclaimer thing: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Everyone wishes they do. Well, keep dreaming losers. Think of something else to own.

* * *

So here it goes…. 

"I knew you'd go around. So here's what you should do…"

"If you want to confess to someone, do it in a private place. It would probably save your face if ever you get turned down and avoid gossips from spreading. But then, no girl would ever dare to turn you down. Right, Natsume?"

_I guess no one but you, Polka dots would dare to do that._

"Then, if possible that private place should be in a romantic place as well. It would help get her into the mood."

"Hey idiot, if you are the girl I was to confess _to," which you are _"where would you like me to confess?"

"Umm... I don't know really, maybe here. I don't know, but this place is really memorable for me. I mean, you know, we usually see each other here. And come to think of it, the sakura flowers look really pretty and it really helps set the mood."

"Hn"_ Yeah, I agree. The sakura tree would be the perfect spot._

"Oh, before I forget. As much as possible, bring her favorite flowers or if you don't know, bring roses. Red ones, got it??"

"Got it. So, what's your favorite flower?"

"Sakura flowers, of course. I mean, my name is Sakura you know. And that's one reason I like staying here. To see the sakura flowers. But I like roses to."

_Who knew that the idiot would have the same favorite flower as me? What a coincidence_

_Wait, did she say reasons? That was one. So what are those other reasons?_

"Hey Polka"

"Mikan"

"Yeah, whatever. What are the other reasons? Why do you like this place so much other than the sakura flowers are pretty?"

"Well, this place really reminds me of home. It reminds me of the life I used to have outside the academy, really peaceful and serene. Also, this place helps calm me down whenever I have problems. It has my sanctuary where I can cry if I want to or even be a place where I can rest whenever I am restless," she said.

_The sakura tree is her sanctuary too? Cool. I mean, considering I usually go here to leave all my troubles that lie in the academy; to help me rest after all those stupid missions; to help me sleep with ease considering all those people that I had to kill for this academy. _

Then tears started to build up in her eyes.

_Wow. Who knew that the idiot would be so emotional._

"Hey idiot. Stop crying. You're here to help me, remember?

Wiping the tears from her eyes, "Oh yeah. But it's you're fault for getting me this emotional."

"Hn. Whatever. So are you done with your crying?" Though he gave such a brash response, deep inside, he was so worried. But he didn't want to ruin his image and you never know, they just might use her against him.

"Yeah, yeah. So why don't you practice your lines."

"Hn."

"Come on, you've got to be more enthusiastic than that. Your confessing to the girl you love, remember?"

"Hn. Whatever"

"Let's start this from the top. Okay?"

"…"

"Don't worry Natsume. I'm sure everything will be okay. Trust me. I mean, who will ever turn down NATSUME HYUUGA. Even I wouldn't dare to do that."

_You sure about that Polka dots? I hope your saying the truth._

Then Natsume stands up then starts walking back.

"Hey Natsume, I thought you wanted my help in confessing to her."

"There's no need to hear her answer anymore. I found her answer already," he replied.

"Really that's great, Natsume," she replied, trying to hide her confusion. "I think I'll go to Hotaru. She'll surely help me understand what just happened."

Then she started to walk off to Hotaru's lab.

* * *

THATS THE END FOR THIS CHAP. ILL UPDATE SOON. READ AND REVIEW. GOT IT? 


	5. HOTARU'S LABORATORY

To all who were expecting my fifth chapter to be posted up, I'm so sorry I couldn't have updated it any sooner. I was, actually still am, busy with loads of school work. But I couldn't just leave you guys hanging, now could I?

Anyways, you guys know the drill. Read and Review. Everything will be appreciated, even cruel criticism. Got it?

* * *

The disclaimer thing: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Dream all you want but you and I can never have it. It has been decided in our destinies. Well for me, I'm just writing fics for the greater happiness and joy of die-hard fans of this great manga.

* * *

So are you ready then let's get back to the story.

Where was I? Ahh, yes…

Then she started to walk off to Hotaru's lab.

She took her time in walking. She tried to uncover the meaning behind Natsume's words. Yes, tried but unfortunately failed.

She racked her head for possible answers, when she realized she was already there.

She knocked on the door but surprisingly, it wasn't the usual robot that came to the door, it was in fact a real person, a maid in fact. This person wore the usual French maid's outfit. The person wore a long, plain, dark-colored dress with a frilly white apron on top. The head was covered with a matching frilly white cap and on the feet were black shoes.

Shocked to say the least, Mikan found herself both silenced by the presence of Hotaru's maid. In her mind she kept asking herself: "Hey, when did Hotaru get a maid? I thought hiring other people would be a waste of money, I mean, she has robot already. Wait, Hotaru's maid certainly looks familiar."

When the maid finally spoke, she instantly recognized that voice. It was Ruka's.

"Sakura-san, what brings you here?" Ruka said, blushing really hard. _Imai, you'll pay for this…_

Flashback:

"Oi, Nogi. Come to my lab later. You have some cleaning to do," said a cold and emotionless voice.

"WHAT? WHY SHOULD I?" Ruka replied, obviously pissed by the words she said.

As soon as she heard that reply, she took out of her pocket, a picture of Ruka frolicking in the forest with all the animals. "Let's say this picture can say a thousand words."

"Fine" It was clear from his reply he was annoyed but he had no choice but to follow his blackmailing classmate, much to his dismay.

Later that afternoon

"Imai, I'm here. So what do you want me to do?"

"To clean up. Don't touch anything. Got it? If you accidentally destroy anything, you will suffer the consequences. You have to follow everything I say; if you don't, well, I think you know what the will be consequences. Oh by the way, you have to wear this," tossing the uniform to the blonde.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T SAY I HAD TO WEAR SOME STUPID UNIFORM?!?"

"Oh, didn't I? Well, you have to wear a uniform. Okay, I said it, now get to work."

"NO WAY," he threw the uniform back to whoever passed it to him.

"Fine. I'm sure your fan girls would love seeing you kissing a rabbit's injured paw." She said this while flashing the said photograph.

"You'll pay for this Imai," grabbing the uniform and went to the bathroom to change.

End of flashback

"Sakura-san, what brings you here?" Ruka said, blushing really hard. _Imai, you'll pay for this…_

Mind you, he isn't blushing because he still has a crush on Mikan. He had outgrown that feeling ages ago. It is her seeing him in this predicament that made him turn red.

"Ruka-pyon, is that you?"

"…" _Sadly, it is… And its all that blackmailer's fault._

"Ruka-pyon, I didn't even recognize you. I thought you were some French maid Hotaru hired. But knowing Hotaru, she wouldn't waste her rabbits just to employ someone when she has her robots, right?"

"Yeah"

"Ruka-pyon, don't tell me she blackmailed you in to doing this?"

_Isn't it obvious? What kind of person would I be if I was willing to clean up someone else's mess and wear a stupid outfit._

"Never mind."

Just as Mikan said those words, Hotaru came waltzing to the door.

"Nogi, stop that chit-chatting and get back to work or else…" she said in with an evil smile on her face.

Clenching a fist, Ruka followed his mistress' orders.

"Idiot, what made you come here? I'm very busy you know."

"Hotaru, I just need some help. Please???" she turned her lips to form a pout.

"Fine. But this will cost you."

"Thanks Hotaru. So here it goes…"

* * *

Okay. Another suckish chapter finished. Hope it didn't make you puke. Well, I'll update soon. Read and review. OKAY?? okay

ciao!


	6. BACK TO SQUARE ONE

I was kind of shocked with one review for this story that I had just received. I would like to clarify. I don't really mean to have cliffhangers, but the fact I share one computer with other people, doesn't make it easy to type with ease. Not to mention the fact, I'm kind of weak in expressing my ideas unto clear action.

Anyways, this is the sixth chapter. Yay me! I actually didn't expect my story to get this long. I planned it to have five chapters then I'll start with a new fic but then, what's the fun in that, right?

So enjoy the fic. Please avoid vomiting whilst reading it. Read and Review. I need to know if anybody, if there is anyone, who actually reads my trashy fic. thanks btw to all who read then reviewed.(most people just read then forget to review)

* * *

The crappy disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. OKAY? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I DENY THIS FACT? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IT HURTS ME SO?

* * *

Let's start the chapter with a little blast from the past, shall we?

Okay, here we go.

In Hotaru's laboratory

"Idiot, what made you come here? I'm very busy you know."

"Hotaru, I just need some help. Please???" she turned her lips to form a pout.

"Fine. But this will cost you."

"Thanks Hotaru. So here it goes…"

Then she starts narrating to her best friend everything that had happened, not leaving any details untold. Her best friend, on the other hand, listened attentively to the girl in front of her who was obviously disturbed with whatever transpired between her and the fire-caster.

When she was finished talking, Mikan came to look into the eyes of the so-called _Ice Queen. _She found those eyes to have the warmth that only a friend could provide. Unfortunately for those who didn't know her well, those eyes seemed to strike you with ice shards.

Looking more and more confused, Mikan said to Hotaru, "Hotaru, what did he mean when he said 'I found her answer already.' I mean, he hasn't confessed yet, he knows her reply. I mean, what's up with that?"

Hotaru then faced Mikan and said, "You idiot. Why don't you try using your brain for once in a while. Answer it yourself."

"Hotaru!! I thought you said you would help me. Hotaru, come on, tell me what he meant."

"Figure it out yourself, idiot. I've got better things to do."

_Mikan, you must understand that I have no right to tell you what it means. It has been clearly laid out for you and still you don't understand? You are certainly the densest person I have ever met. But sometimes I think, that is the reason I love and care for you so much even if I don't show it outwardly._

"Hotaru"

"Idiot, if you don't leave in fifteen seconds, you'll find yourself flying over the elementary building just like last time."

"Ughh… I just um.. remembered, I had to do something. Yeah.. That's right. Hehe. I'll be leaving now, Hotaru."

"Oi, before you step out of my lab, remember to leave 10 rabbits."

"10 RABBITS? WHAT FOR?"

"For wasting my time, idiot. I said you'd have to pay, right?"

"But Hotaru, you're my best friend. You're supposed to give me some time."

"Now that I think about it, I should charge an extra 5 rabbits for the time you're wasting now. What do you think?"

"Ughh… Hotaru, I'll pay you later, I kinda forgot my wallet in my room. So, I'll see you later," she said this as she was running out of the lab, closing the door shut so that Hotaru wouldn't find anymore excuse to charge her with.

_Idiot, what a lame excuse. 'I kinda forgot my wallet in my room.' I don't even have money to put in my wallet, so what's the use of having one? I should have never told Hotaru that. Her debt-collecting robot will surely come to my room later. And after all that saving I've done…_

Her running brought her to back to the tree she loved most. Unfortunately, the black cat who occupied that spot had left earlier. So she was left with her thoughts. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't feel any hunger or thirst.

She stayed there until the stars came out to play in the night sky. But even after all this time, she could not think of an explanation behind his words. _'I found her answer already.' _She wanted to find out so badly what he meant by those words.

She stayed in that position until she fell asleep. She didn't notice that all this time, the person that occupied her thoughts that was sitting on one of the branches of the sakura tree. Watching her intently so that no one would dare disturb her.

"I promise, I'll protect you always," he said this as he stooped down and placed a jacket on her to keep her from shivering. He then went up the branches and slowly drifted to sleep. "No one will ever hurt you as long as I am here," these were the words he muttered in his sleep.

* * *

Haha. I managed to finish it. Please tell me if you want me to write another crappy chapter coz if you won't, I'll deem the story finished. I'll need reviews for your comments and suggestions with in two weeks time. Okay?? See you soon. Ciao! 


	7. A BRIGHT AND ANNOYING DAY

Hi guys. I'm writing to you another chapter for this story due to some demands and maybe some threats as well. Oh well. I guess I have to deal with it one way or another. Anyways, I wish you will continue reading this story until the point when we bid adieu, the ending. I promise, from this point on, the story will get crappy and OOC due to popular demand for Natsume to confess his feelings (w/c I highly doubt will really happen.) but I'll do my best to keep them in-character.

This is now the seventh chapter. Read and review still coz I still have the right to delete this story or better yet, not finish it at all. Face the wrath of well, me… bwahahahaha…

* * *

The crappy disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. OKAY? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I DENY THIS FACT? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IT HURTS ME SO?

* * *

Okay, let's get this thing started. 

Let's begin with a little review on what had transpired in the previous chapter.

"I promise, I'll protect you always," he said this as he stooped down and placed a jacket on her to keep her from shivering. He then went up the branches and slowly drifted to sleep. "No one will ever hurt you as long as I am here," these were the words he muttered in his sleep.

And all was peaceful that night. No one dared to disturb the silence and serenity that the academy was bestowed upon that night. And soon the sunlight started shining, cutting through the pitch black sky.

It was dawn when our Mikan woke up unlike those school days when she would barely make it to class on time. What greeted our little star was a jacket that had been covered in dew and some petals of the tree she slept under.

-Yawn- "Wow, I've never slept so peaceful. Now, I feel more energetic as ever! Hey, someone lent me their jacket. I wonder who owns it?" she scanned and looked through all the pockets of the jacket, hoping to find a clue to the mysterious owner, but to her dismay, she found none.

"Aw… I don't know who lent me his jacket for the night. I wish I could thank him in some way… Wait, I know!"

So she rushed off to her room and cleaned the jacket up, brushing off any dirt that might have fallen on it. Then she when to she study table and scribbled a note then put it inside one of the pockets of the jacket.

Then she rushed off to the tree again and neatly placed it near the trunk of the tree. Soon after doing this, she rushed back to her room to get cleaned up.

Little did she know that the owner of the jacket had been awake for sometime now, observing her every move from the moment that she woke up.

He noticed that his jacket was left near the base of the trunk of the tree, so he approached the tree, making sure no one would notice him. He picked up the jacket then scurried off to his room.

In his room, he scanned the pockets of his jacket and found a pink piece of paper with a polka dots design on it inside one of them. So he opened up the note which said:

Hey, whoever-you-are…

Thank you so much for lending me your jacket for the night. I really appreciate it. Hope we'll meet soon that I may thank you properly.

Thanks again.

Love lots,

Mikan 

_It was nothing Mikan. I would always be willing to be the warmth that will envelop you every night. There is nothing I wouldn't give to keep you safe and well._

Then he went off to the bathroom to wash up.

At Hotaru's lab

"Whoa, I never knew that the black cat would be so…. romantic? No, pathetic is more like it."

"And I would have to thank him someday for watching over the idiot last night. But still, watching over Mikan tonight was pure genius."

Flashback

"Ughh… Hotaru, I'll pay you later, I kinda forgot my wallet in my room. So, I'll see you later," she said this as she was running out of the lab, closing the door shut so that Hotaru wouldn't find anymore excuse to charge her with.

As soon as Mikan was out of ear's shot, she called out to one of her robots. "Get me my fly camera." _The idiot's not safe running around when her mind is at a daze._

As soon as she said this, the robot zoomed around her lab to look for the said invention, rummaging through every pile that there was. And at last, it was found.

Ruka, on the other hand, just came out from a bathroom break when he found out that all that cleaning he had done was put to waste as the inventions of the blackmailer had taken up all the floor space.

"WHAT THE?!? I JUST HAD A SHORT BATHROOM BREAK AND NOW THIS?!?"

"Oi Nogi, shut it will ya? I'm trying to watch something here."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE WATCHING. I DON…"

"You will shut up or else you'll find those cute pictures of yours on every doorstep of every fan girl in this academy."

"…" he replied while mumbling curses in his head.

"Oh by the way Nogi, start cleaning up the mess you made."

"The mess I made? Are you deluded, woman? Why would I dirty up a place I just cleaned? I'm not taking this any longer. I'm leaving."

Just as he said this, Hotaru flashed another of Ruka's cute or in his language humiliating photo.

Then he started picking up the inventions one by one, careful not break any to avoid experiencing any more of the blackmailer's wrath.

"So had a change of heart now have we?"

"…"

"That's more like it."

She witnessed everything that Natsume had done though it was only on-screen.

End of flashback

"This will surely make me rich!!!!" she said as dollar signs started popping through her eyes…

* * *

Haha… It's the end of this chapter. This would probably rank as one of the longest chapters I've done so far. So please remember read AND review. We all know the consequences when you don't… 

Bwahahahaha... -cough- -cough-

Till next time, that is IF there is a next time…. Ciao. grinning in an evil fashion


	8. THE MYSTERIOUS DRINK

Hahaha.. I'm totally running out of ideas on how to make Natsume confess without making him OOC. Darn it! Why does he have to be such a stiff character? (Not that there's any problem with that.) You must realize: it isn't easy balancing typing this fic with my studies… BTW, I think this is a crappy chapter so beware… Tell me if you want this chapter to turn out another way..

* * *

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMED

* * *

We have dwelled on Hotaru and Ruka's extremely disturbing relationship waaay to much.. Let's return to our characters, Mikan and Natsume.

It was an early Sunday morning when our brunette woke up unlike all those school days where she would often find herself in detention with Mr. Jinno due to her late arrival during mornings.

When she arrived in her room, she wanted to lull herself back to sleep seeing as she woke up very early but unfortunately for her, she couldn't. So she decided to take a bath and have fun with her friends who were still fast asleep in their beds. Lucky for her friends, she took a long warm bath. She took her time in choosing her clothes. Before she knew it, it was already 9:30. So she ate her breakfast, then zoomed to the rooms of her friends.

Again, it was such an unfortunate event as it seemed all her friends were busy that day.

Hotaru was "busy inventing stuff". Ruka was "busy tending to the animals". Anna and Nonoko were busy making new concoctions. Koko, Kitsune and Mochu were not in there rooms. Yuu was busy studying for the exam that was months ahead. Sumire, well, she wouldn't want to spend her day with the-girl-who-stole-Natsume-and-Ruka now would she?

So seeing as she was abandoned by her friends, she went back to the Sakura tree hoping to enjoy her seemingly uneventful day. Little did she know, that the black cat whom she had shared the Sakura tree last night was there reading his new manga.

When she arrived there, she was happy that Natsume was there. _At least he's here to accompany me. Better somebody than nobody._

So she propped down beside the boy.

"Hey idiot."

"Good morning, Natsume."

"What brings you to my tree? You wanted to see my handsomely shaped face don't you? Don't tell me you're falling for my charms?"

"For your information, I am here because everyone was busy."

"Ow really now? Don't worry Polka dots, you'll get as much chance as every other girl in this academy."

"Ow, and that would be?"

"Zero"

"Natsume, that's so mean."

"As if I care." _There is already someone touching my heart. Why would I bother with any other girl?_

"But didn't you want to confess to one girl?" _Darn it. She remembers. _

"Yeah. So?"

"So, how much chance does she have?"

"My, my. Getting interested, are we?"

"Just answer the question, jerk."

"I don't know. 100 percent maybe, idiot?" he said with a sarcastic tone

"Don't get cocky Natsume. You're not even sure if she'll accept your confession."

_She's right. I don't even know if she loves me the same way as I love her._

"I know that, idiot. Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it??"

"Don't call me idiot."

"I'll call you anything I want to, Polka."

"Pervert"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Clumsy"

"Jerk"

"Pig"

"…" _Come on, Mikan. Think of a good retort to make that jerk shut up…_

"Couldn't think of anything again Polka? Looks like I win… again."

"Hey no fair."

"Ow is that so? See if I care."

"NATSUME!!!!!!"

"Jeez, stop with the screaming already. You know, I'm just beside you."

"I don't care. I can scream all I want. It's a free country."

"Well not here idiot. Can't you see I'm reading?"

Well, they continued their never ending argument that is until the clock struck 12 noon.

"Shut it will yah. You're incessant screaming and squealing is making my head swirl even more."

"See if I care."

"Whatever, Idiot. I was about to leave for lunch anyways." He said this as he stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes and walked away.

"Hey Natsume. Wait up. I'm hungry too you know," running towards her companion.

"Tch" _Wow. This day is getting better and better by the minute, well minus all the loud noises she makes. _

So off the pair went to Central town. Unusually, during the ride to Central town, the pair was really quiet, so quiet that even the screeching of the breaks echoed inside the bus. An extremely odd sight.

As they stepped foot at their destination, they eyed their best friends walking towards them. Mikan greeted them while Natsume, as expected, grunted.

"Hey Hotaru, Ruka. Wanna join us for lunch," Mikan asked the pair.

"Sure, why not Sakura-san," Ruka replied for both of them.

They scanned the premises for a decent-looking restaurant with no large group in it. Unfortunately, they couldn't find such a place.

"Hey Ruka, do you have something to drink with you? I'm kinda parched and all the stalls are full of bothersome people," Natsume asked.

"Yeah," tossing a bottle to his thirsty friend.

"Thanks, Ruka," he replied. He drank half way down the bottle.

Then, he starts twitching and twitching then just faints. Ruka, being the concerned friend that he is, started calling out to their companions to help him. They called an ambulance and soon, Natsume was resting in one of the many rooms of the hospital.

When our fire caster opened his eyes, he was shocked to find himself in a clean hospital room instead of a crowed Central town.

"Natsume, good that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

_What? Did the idiot ask me about what I feel about her? Am I hearing this correctly?_

Our fire caster wanted to give a sarcastic retort but what came out was quite the opposite.

"I love you, Polka dots." _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT!! _

Obviously confused with such a reply, Mikan asked, "What did you say?"

"I LOVE YOU POLKA DOTS!! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF."

"Ok, ok... But that still doesn't answer my question."

"What?"

"I asked if you are feeling better but by the looks of things, I think you're feeling much better."

"…"

Soon, an eerie silence enveloped them. So Mikan decided to break the silence.

"Hey Natsume, do you mind if I leave? I need some fresh air."

"…"

Mikan walked out of the hospital ward and went off to her room.

Back in the hospital ward, Natsume was wondering what was behind his sudden confession to the Polka dotted-panties girl.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just say those words?_

Soon after, the hospital's medical staff came to check up on him and later discharged him.

He was walking to his room when he spotted Ruka. _I definitely need to talk to Ruka. He might know what the reason behind it is…_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Haha… Made you wait for another chapter…

Well, in this chapter, Natsume confessed which I believe is really OOC at first glance but don't you fret, there will be a reason for this. It will be revealed in the future. So read on.

Need your comments and suggestions people. I'm dying… Don't you understand the meaning of READ AND REVIEW? AND REVIEW…

K?? I'll update it soon… ciao…


	9. REASONS, REASONS

haha… Guys, I'm both glad and sad to say that this story is about to finish in about 3 chapters. But fear not, for those who want me to continue to write fics, please, I need your reviews on my writing style. I'm not exactly the most confident person when matters like this arise. So please review... ok?

* * *

Disclaimer: God, I never realized how tiring it is to keep on writing this disclaimer. I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. But I can keep on dreaming I'll one day make a manga as great as this one though I have no actual talent in art whatsoever.

* * *

Let's start this chapter with a little recap on what transpired in the last one… 

He was walking to his room when he spotted Ruka. _I definitely need to talk to Ruka. He might know what the reason behind it…_

Ruka was on his way to his room when he saw Natsume pass by. So when he saw his friend, he went out of his way and turned back to run away. Unfortunately for him, Natsume wasn't the type of guy to give up so easily.

As Ruka was starting to run, Natsume got hold of one of his wrists. _I should have known running away would be useless. After doing all those missions, I wouldn't expect any less.  
_

"Ruka, I need you to tell me what was in that drink you gave me."

"Natsume, I need to go to, ughhh… the comfort room, yeah that's right… pee… I really need to go… so see you later." _What a stupid excuse._

"Not so fast Ruka. You HAVE to tell me or else, well you know what happened last time

to your rabbit friend, now do you? What do you think roasted rabbit sounds nice,don't you think?"

"No, anything but that…"

"Fine then spill it. Tell me everything you know."

"Ok Ok, you got me. Imai said I should give the drink to you. She said it was some potion that would make you tell your deepest secrets. I don't know. She got it from Anna and Nonoko for a hefty pile of Mr. Misaki's photos. They said that the potion would last for 3 hours and would make your senses kinda weak for the time being. I'm sorry Natsume, I couldn't do anything. Imai is a deranged woman I tell you. She's pure evil I tell you. She's like the devil's prodigy."

Flashback:

"This will surely make me rich!!!!" she said as dollar signs started popping through her eyes…

"Hey Imai, I've been here all night cleaning up your stupid lab. I'll be going already. Hey, what's that you're watching?"

"The video that will make me a millionaire."

"What? Who's in it?"

"The idiot and her partner."

"Idiot? You mean Mikan. And her partner, wait that's Natsume isn't it?"

"Big duh."

"Let me see it."

"5 rabbits."

"What?? I have my right to see it for free; Natsume is my best friend after all."

"So? I don't care. And mind you, I have every right to charge you 5 rabbits for you to see the video which I took."

Seeing it was useless to argue with her, he tossed 5 rabbits and the camera's started rolling.

After watching the video, Ruka was silenced. He was both happy and shocked with his friends' actions. Soon after, words came out of his mouth.

"How did you get that video?"

"I have my ways…"

_No use in arguing with her..._

"I still can't believe what he did," he said, trying to change the topic.

Then, an idea struck our blackmailer. "Why didn't I think of this before? If that video would make me a millionaire, how much more if I got Natsume to actually blurt it out to the idiot? I'm such a genius."

"Yeah right. As if you can do that. The only way he would do that is if you drugged him with a truth serum."

"I didn't know idiots like you get brilliant ideas too?"

"Thank you. Wait I'm not an idiot… Why you…"

Unfortunately for him, the blackmailer didn't hear his retort as she grabbed her phone and called up Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey Hotaru, what's up?"

"I need you to make a truth serum that'll make the senses weak as well and I need it now."

"Okay. But it will cost you."

"How much?"

"A pile of Mr. Misaki's photos."

"Deal. Bring it to my lab and fast."

"Sure."

So the girls skipped off to go to Hotaru's lab. As they were going there, some sakura petals fell into the potion. They just plucked it out and continued skipping to the lab.

As they arrived there, they were greeted by none other than the blackmailer herself. They handed out the potion in exchange of a bag full of photos. But before they left, they said, "Hey we should remind you that'll last only for three hours and oh some sakura petals fell into it earlier."

"But will it affect the potency of the potion?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, I don't think so," replied Nonoko.

"If that's the case, then I don't care."

"Okay Hotaru, we'll be off now. Nice doing business with you."

"…"

Then she closed the door of her lab and packed a few things then dragged along Ruka, who had just removed his maid costume.

"Imai, where are you taking me?"

"You're going to help me make you're friend tell his feelings toward the idiot."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll find pictures of yourself hanging on the walls of this academy."

"Fine."

And off they went to Central Town to meet with their prey.

End of flashback

_So Imai used Ruka to make me drink that potion. She must have known that Ruka would be the first person I'd ask for a drink considering the large crowd at Central Town today.  
_

"Hey Ruka, how long was I out cold?"

"Ughh... I guess more or less 4 hours."

_4 hours?? I thought that the potion would only last for 3 hours. What the hell just happened?_

Noticing his friend had spaced out; Ruka tapped the shoulder of Natsume while asking him, "What's wrong?"

"Ruka, she knows."

"What do you mean she knows?"

"She knows how I feel about her."

"How?"

"That potion"

"No way, it couldn't be… I thought it'll only last for 3 hours."

"I thought so too. Are you sure that it would last for 3 hours only?"

"That's what they said. Wait, they said something about some sakura petals fell in it while they were walking towards Imai's lab, but I doubt that's the reason…"

"Hmph… Looks like the tree found a way to make me confess to Polka after all," he mumbled to himself while Ruka was blabbering about stuff.

"Natsume…"

Natsume turns around and finds her staring intently at him, looking both shocked and dazed.

* * *

I've finished another chapter. Phew… I thought that I couldn't write another chapter but guess what? I actually did… Yey me.. Anyways, please review my story… I need at least 7 reviews before another update. If you are asking why seven, well, it's because I like seven, got any problem with that?? 

Okay… please read and don't forget to review. BTW, this story is nearing its end already… So give reviews as well for my writing style and maybe I'll make another fic.

Till the next chapter… ciao… 3


	10. HALLUCINATION, IS IT?

I am so so sorry for updating really late… I was busy with our upcoming examinations that I couldn't find time to write another chapter. So sorry though. Also, I would like to thank all those who gave reviews. I really do appreciate it. Considering any comment is a wonderful comment. Hehe.

So guys, I know it's been long delayed but here is the 10th chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it and please, don't forget to review.

* * *

Disclaimer: Wishing this work was my own would be a disgrace to all writers out there. Gakuen Alice, I will never own you. Though how hard I try, it will remain a fantasy.

* * *

A short recap to begin a new chapter...

"Hmph… Looks like the tree found a way to make me confess to Polka after all."

"Natsume…"

Natsume turns around and finds her staring intently at him, looking both shocked and dazed.

Flashback:

When our fire caster opened his eyes, he was shocked to find himself in a clean hospital room instead of a crowed Central town.

"Natsume, good that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

_What? Did the idiot ask me about what I feel about her? Am I hearing this correctly?_

Our fire caster wanted to give a sarcastic retort but what came out was quite the opposite.

"I love you, Polka dots." _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT!! _

Obviously confused with such a reply, Mikan asked, "What did you say?"

"I LOVE YOU POLKA DOTS!! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF."

"Ok, ok... But that still doesn't answer my question."

"What?"

"I asked if you are feeling better but by the looks of things, I think you're feeling much better."

"…"

Soon, an eerie silence enveloped them. So Mikan decided to break the silence.

"Hey Natsume, do you mind if I leave? I need some fresh air."

"…"

Mikan walked out of the hospital ward and went off to her room.

She was very disturbed hearing such words from Natsume. His words kept playing replaying in her head. And as soon as she found herself in the comfort of her own room, she took a long shower, hoping it would lessen the tension inside of her head.

She came out with a refreshed body but not exactly a refreshed mind. Well in fact, the more she thought of it, the more confused she got.

_Why did he say he loved me? I thought he said he despised me? I thought he wanted to confess to another girl? Maybe that's the reason why he won't tell me who he's going to confess to? _

Seeing that her room only made her thoughts all fuzzy, she went to the sakura tree to think things over rationally. She sat down near the tree's base, leaning her back on the hard bark of the tree.

_Or maybe he was hallucinating?? Yeah, maybe that's it. Hallucination. It does get the better of us sometimes, now doesn't it? Now I feel more like an idiot for getting all worked up about it. He probably didn't mean it. Yeah, that's it. But why do I have the feeling like I wanted him to say it. _I love you, Polka dots. _Stop daydreaming. He didn't mean it. He mustn't. I mean how about that girl, right? Right? I feel so foolish for deep in thought when everything was just a misunderstanding. Wait, Natsume must be worried that I took it seriously. He didn't want to say that to me but to the girl he likes. He even said it himself. I better return to his room and reassure him that I wasn't disturbed by it. _

"Yes! I should definitely do that," she said out loud. She said it with such a jubilant voice but when one listened carefully, he could hear a hint of sorrow.

So she went back to hospital only to find out that Natsume had been discharged just moments ago. So she decided to go to his room when she thought she saw Ruka and Natsume talking in the halls.

And by the looks on their faces, she could deduce that they were indeed both a troubled pair which was quite unusual considering that they try to keep their faces as stoic as can be. She slowly approached the two, in hope to surprise them, but what stopped her from moving any closer was that conversation they were having. Although she could only hear bit by bit, she was a bit shocked with that Natsume mumbled to himself.

"… confess to Polka after all."

_Confess to Polka? I'm the only one he calls that. Confess? So he did mean it? What? Am I hearing correctly?_

"Natsume"

End of flashback

"Ughh… It's good to see you up and about. I was just about to visit you in your room but seeing you here with Ruka-pyon, I guess everything is well. So I'll be going now." Turning around and starting to walk back to the sakura tree. Suddenly, Natsume gripped her wrist.

"Mikan…"

Slowly tears came running to her cheeks. She forcefully tugged her wrist out of his grasp and ran away.

Ruka then approached his friend, "You should go after her. Properly explain things to her. There's no way you'll get away without telling her the truth this time."

"…"

Ruka went to his room. _I hope everything goes well. You definitely deserve each other. I don't want either of you to keep suffering._

As he walked back to his room, he heard a very distinct voice saying, "Very good, Nogi. You've done your part well. Today I'll spare you of any photo shoots. But tomorrow is a new day, I've already warned you."

"Thanks."

"But in order to regain my lost profit for the day, Nogi, you must pay me 500 rabbits."

"No way I'm spending my money. I'm saving enough money to buy that innocent bunny from that cruel pet shop in Central Town."

"Very well. Suffer the consequences. Hope you enjoy every fan girl drooling over your picture practically near to tears while looking at the innocent bunny..."

"Fine" _I should have known there would be a catch to this. _

Back with Natsume's search

So Natsume started looking for our brunette of course in a rather obscure manner. He wouldn't wanna destroy his image, now would he?

Looking first in her room, then later in the classrooms and all the other places she could be in. And then it hit him, "The sakura tree, of course. I should have gone there first."

So he made his way to the sakura tree only to find the person he was looking for talking to the tree.

"I'm so confused Mr. Tree. I thought that he was talking about another person not me. He doesn't and will never deserve someone like me. He is too perfect to sink down to a level of my imperfection. I don't want him to suffer anymore. Seeing him all bloodied up every after his missions, breaks my heart way to much," slowly tears ran down her porcelain face, truly, a most unlikely sight; seeing the girl who lifted up the downhearted people with tears upon her face.

"But you know what Mr. Tree, when I heard him say those words, I somehow felt uneasy. My heart started to beat so fast that I could hardly breathe. I wanted to scream and allow tears to fall but I don't want it to seem like I was bothered in anyway as he might have been hallucinating. I never wanted to impose on him…"

"Hallucination, is it?" said a soft yet deep voice.

_I'd recognize that voice anywhere._

* * *

Yey… Another week, another chapter. Hopefully, by next week I'll be able to finalize my thoughts and actually finish this… Hehe 

I definitely need your reviews and comments. Also, if possible, try to give points to improve on so if ever I continue writing fics, I'll be better and be more efficient as well…

Ok?? Thanks a lot.

Till then…


	11. WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH YOU?

The Eleventh chapter of mushy-ness has finally been uploaded. Hope you enjoy. BTW, there is a part in the chapter where the characters are albeit OOC. I couldn't do anything to change that because if we always stick to their personalities, well, we wouldn't get any developments in the story now would we??

Read and Review PLEASE.And quite possibly, please, don't kill me. This BTW is the second to the last chapter so I hope you'll enjoy. And also support all my future fics, okay?

* * *

Disclaimer: The idea of Gakuen Alice isn't originally mine, I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Start chapter now! 

"I'm so confused Mr. Tree. I thought that he was talking about another person not me. He doesn't and will never deserve someone like me. He is too perfect to sink down to a level of my imperfection. I don't want him to suffer anymore. Seeing him all bloodied up every after his missions, breaks my heart way to much," slowly tears ran down her porcelain face, truly, a most unlikely sight; seeing the girl who lifted up the downhearted people with tears upon her face.

"But you know what Mr. Tree, when I heard him say those words, I somehow felt uneasy. My heart started to beat so fast that I could hardly breathe. I wanted to scream and allow tears to fall but I don't want it to seem like I was bothered in anyway as he might have been hallucinating. I never wanted to impose on him…"

"Hallucination is it?" said a soft yet deep voice.

_I'd recognize that voice anywhere._

Slowly but surely, she twisted her head only to see that she is now face to face with the person she was talking about. She slowly stood up, trying desperately to avoid him. But alas, this was not to be so.

"Hallucination, hmm… I've never thought of that before Polka. I guess numerous days of burning the midnight oil did some good to your poor little head after all." This statement made her stop but she mustered courage to not look back.

"If your just here to insult me, then just leave me alone," was her reply. She slowly made her way back to the dormitory when he grabbed her hand forcing her face the man who caused all this commotion. Still avoiding his gaze, she looked down at her feet.

"Mikan," he said it in soft yet sweet manner. Tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Natsume, why do you have do this to me," she said with much pain. "Why do you keep playing with me? I'm not some toy that you can throw around," she dejectedly faced the young man, obviously disgusted with how he was acting, coolly, as if nothing had happened. "Huh? Isn't it enough that you keep humiliating me in front of the entire school and now this? What the hell is your problem?" His grip slowly loosened and she turned away and made her way to her room.

What she didn't expect was a sudden hug she would receive moments later as was walking away.

"Mikan, stay with me…"

"What more do you want from me?"

"I wanted to tell you that what I said was true. I've always had. From the moment I saw your smile. I couldn't help but just fall. But I could only afford to look at you from the shadows."

"Natsume…"

"Mikan, please don't leave me."

"Of all people in the world, why me? There are other girls who deserve your love. Why me," she said as she broke away from his embrace and faced him. As she said these words, more and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've asked myself that question hundreds of times before but no matter how I look at it, I could never find the reason."

"Natsume…"

"Please tell me if I have any space in your heart for someone like me. I need to know. Please," he said with much sorrow.

"…"

Dismayed not having received a clear reply, he slowly backed away.

"You've always had… You've always had a special space in my heart."

"You, though you've always teased me and humiliated me, were always there inside my heart. When times you would look away from me or even pushed me away, I was honestly hurt, but I don't want to give up. I don't want to give up that small chance that you felt the same way as I do."

"But when you said those words, I felt as if my heart was beating so fast and I couldn't breathe. But then I thought, 'What chance would it be that he meant those words? He could be just playing with me. He could pretty much do this as he knows how to strum my strings.' And now, I don't know anymore. I don't kno…"

Mikan was cut off by a swift change in pace in the world which stopped for our love birds. Natsume had pulled her in for a kiss. It was a long and deep kiss, filled with passion and longing.

When the kiss had ended, he started walking away again. She put her fingers to her pursed lips which had been touched for the first time.

She faced the figure that had slowly walked away.

"Natsume, why do you always leave me hanging? Why do you always walk away? Why?"

"I've always been here with you, but I don't think I can keep waiting for someone who never acknowledged how important he is to me."

"Don't give up on me. Don't you understand? You're the reason I fight. The reason I fight to live every after mission. I don't want to live one day where I can't see your smile that continuously guided me to the light."

"Don't give up on me. I can never live without you here by my side. Please say you'll stay. Give me a reason to live"

"Natsume…"

"Please don't leave my side."

"I'll never give up waiting for you. Even if I have to wait for a hundred years for you, I'll wait."

A small smile crept upon his face. A smile he had reserved only for her. It was and always be for her.

"Smile and wait for me, okay. Promise me that."

"Even if I end up being an immobile person, even if all my muscles cease to move, I will never get tired of smiling for you."

"Thank you."

They shared a small hug and they left for their own rooms.

"Goodbye, Mikan."

In a certain room in that same academy, there we can find some well nosy people, spying on an extremely troubled couple.

We see a blonde man, a young blonde girl; no I mean a blonde boy, a raven-haired girl, and some others who look very teary-eyed youngsters.

"That was totally romantic."

"Yeah, I agree. (Sniff, sniff)"

"I am glad I paid 50 rabbits to see this."

"I can't believe Natsume-kun said that to that no-star."

"Nooo… It can't be!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut it will yah, Permy, I'll charge you another 50 rabbits for making me deaf."

"What makes you think I'll pay you, you freaky inventor?"

"I'll take away your subscription to Ruka and Natsume's pictures"

"Imai!!!"

"No anything but that…"

"Pay up seaweed girl, come to think of it, pay me an extra 25 rabbits for making me waste my precious saliva."

"WHAT?"

"That's not the thing you should say to one who holds something you hold dearly, you know."

"Fine, Imai. I'll pay up. And I was saving this to buy Natsume-kun's uber cool gift."

"As if I care"

A lot more bickering was heard, but due to the fact it was pretty much muffled sounds, it couldn't be heard really well. But all of them were extremely troubled with that last statement that Natsume had said.

"Why did he say goodbye?"

* * *

TBC 

This isn't the end of the story yet. There is still one chapter left, the epilogue, so look forward to it. Sorry for making the characters very OOC… I did try to warn you about making them OOC in my summary. So sorry for disappointing you guys…

I'm crying a waterfall of tears right now coz I'm putting an end to a beautiful story, at least I think it is... Huhu

Hope you give reviews and comments. Your reviews help determine if I should continue writing fics or just stick to reading them…


	12. TIME TO REVEAL YOUR SECRETS

The twelfth and last chapter is upon us. I hope you enjoy and this btw is really crappy and mushy. Please, review. I need it for possible future reference. THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO GAVE REVIEWS. YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFUL.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I barely even own a pair of underwear. Just kidding.

* * *

A little blast from the past:

"_Goodbye, Mikan."_

Epilogue

Years after the confrontation, we find a young brunette under the sakura tree. In eyes we could see deep emotions desperately hidden by that infamous smile that crept upon her face. It's been a long time. Well in fact, years. Years since she gave away that promise to the boy, rather, the man she loves.

A promise of a smile, a promise of fun-filled days, a promise of sharing tears, a promise to never leave each other no matter what. Sad to say, she believes that this has become a one-sided promise.

"_Smile and wait for me, okay. Promise me that." That was what he made me promise._

For years she has tried and tried to fulfill her part of the bargain. Though she missed him very much, she placed a smile upon her face. She preoccupied herself with many activities so she wouldn't be as bothered with his absence. She seemed to be happy. Well, nothing is really what it seems, isn't it?

Deep inside, she was mourning for she longed for his warmth. She even longed for that cute smirk that would creep upon his face. Even that was a distant memory to her.

So, every now and then, she lowers her guard and silently allows herself to cry. To shed that sadness that she always kept inside her heart.

This time, was no exception. She sat there under the comfort of the sakura tree where he professed his love for her. She stared at the still starry sky that enveloped the whole sky.

"I should have known you wouldn't keep your promise."

_I know that voice. Though years and puberty have passed, I would recognize that voice that always had an air of arrogance._

"Look who's talking. At least I held up to my part of the bargain even longer than you did." She said not facing the guy she's talking to.

"Hey isn't that any way to greet some one who's been gone for what, 5 years?"

"You don't deserve being greeted warmly you idiot. Leaving without saying a proper goodbye years ago."

"Hey, they barely even gave me enough time to prepare myself. At least I gave you a letter," he retorted.

"Writing and talking are two different things." She replied as she faced the man she is currently conversing with.

"I tried to make up for it by writing to you didn't I?" He said, trying to reason out.

"And here I thought that I would forever be the dense one, you still don't get it do you?"

"It's different when you tell it to my face, at least I could give an instant reply. Don't you even care about what I think?"

"Of course I do."

"So why didn't you tell me upfront that you would be leaving after you walked away? You didn't even tell Ruka about it."

"I don't want to bother you and Ruka about something as foolish as that."

"So its foolish to make us worry?" She was definitely getting pissed off.

"I gave you a letter."

"And that was supposed to help, how?"

"Hey, hey, at least I'm back."

"Whatever, Hyuuga." She said as she turned her back on him.

"There you go again calling me Hyuuga. I told you to call me by name…"

"It's still your name." She said cutting off his statement.

"My first name, Polka," trying to finish his statement.

"What? You saw??? NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU'RE STILL A BIG ABNOXIOUS PERVERT!!!"

"Oi… Stop with the screaming already. I think I'm going to be deaf by the time I turn 30 with you screaming in my ear all the time."

"Well, its not my fault that you keep on being an indecent man."

"And I'm being the rude one now. Look at the number of people you woke up with your stupid scream."

True enough, there were a number of dormitory windows opening. Some people tried to scream back things like "SHUT UP, LOUDMOUTH", "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE" and other curses.

"Sorry everyone for disturbing you. You can go to sleep now."

"Look at what you made me do, Natsume."

"That's better."

"Huh?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"In your dreams, pervert."

"There you go again calling me names, Polka."

"Look who's talking"

"Mikan."

"Natsume, you said my name."

"I'm sorry."

"You've been long forgiven."

"I missed you."

"And I didn't? I'm not that much of an idiot anymore you know."

"Ow really? I hardly doubt that."

"Whatever."

"Mikan, I, um…. Ugh…."

"Ooohhh… The 'Great Natsume Hyuuga' is stuttering?"

"Don't add 'great' to my name. I know I have god-like charms, but I'm still human you know."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"As I was saying, Mikan, you know how I feel about you don't you? It still hasn't changed."

"Natsume."

"I was wondering if you would be willing to let me enter your life."

"Enter? What do you mean?"

"Mikan, do I still have that prized spot in your heart?"

"…"

"Mikan, please tell me what am I to you?"

"Natsume."

"Mikan"

"You already know what you mean to me. Would I still be keeping that promise if I didn't care about you; if I didn't love you? I'm not that same idiot you know. I …" Natsume pulled her in for a tight hug. A hug that made her feel secure and safe yet at the same time, she feels like she's about to die from his tight hold on her. A few minutes later, he let go of her, giving her lungs a good taste of air she kind of lost in his embrace.

He broke the silence

"Could… ugh… Will you be…"

"Will you be?"

"Mikanwillyoubemyspecialsomeone?"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch the last part."

"Will YOU be MY special someone?"

"Special someone?"

"You know,… you know…"

"No, I actually don't know."

"Will you be my girl?"

"Natsume"

"Mikan."

"Isn't this all too sudden?"

"I know, I know. But I've waited for years to ask you that question. But before I could ask you that, I wanted to make sure I would be perfect for you. I wanted to be able to protect you. I wanted to cut the ties to the things that would keep me from loving you."

"Natsume"

"Mikan, now I'm ready to be with you but will you be willing to be with me, stay with me?"

"Natsume, yes! Yes! Yes!" She said, jumping onto Natsume, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Woah, slow down, Polka."

"I'm sorry," removing her arms from his neck.

"Idiot, I didn't say stop."

"Natsume."

Slowly he pulled her in for a kiss. As they did, the sun finally showed itself, dominating the sky with the combination of red, yellow and orange colored rays.

A new day and a new beginning. The start of something both magical and bright; a future together for those who were desperately separated by all forces but kept together by the strongest force of all, LOVE.

Just so you know, even after seven years, our spies haven't given up hope and luckily today, their efforts have finally been rewarded.

"I WILL BE SO RICH AFTER THIS!!! MONEY, BABY!!!"

"After seven years…"

"Natsume-kun's officially taken. Huhu."

"Shut up, stupid fan girl. Even if he wasn't, as if you'd have a chance."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Not with those looks, you don't"

"Imai!!!!"

* * *

I just finished this a few days ago. I'm so happy. Sorry for disappointing you guys for giving you a really crappy and really mushy ending. I couldn't think of any better ideas so please bear with me. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic. I really appreciate it. Review on my writing style. I need to improve on it real bad. Okay?

Till next time.

BTW, thanks for all those who put me on favorite author and author alert, my fic on story alert and favorite story. I really appreciate it a lot.


End file.
